User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 16- My Heart Is Broken
Main Plot: Karissa Katrina: Karissa, must feel great to be clean. Karissa: Yeah. Katrina: You ok? Karissa: Oh yeah, fine. Katrina: You seem like something os eating you up. You're not going back to drugs are you? Karissa: Hell no. Katrina: Good. Karissa: Besides, they ruined my life. Katrina: Rissa, let me know if something IS bothering you. Karissa: Ok. Katrina: Promise? Katrina: Swear and promise. Opening Sub Plot: Chloe/Jet/Trent (In the music room) Trent: Seems as if some people are giving you crap. (Chloe sighs) Chloe: This year is hell. I got pregnant, people talk behind my back about it, my parents can't accept it. Trent: Wow, that is bad. Chloe: The only people who have my back are Adrina, Jill, Jet and his mother. Trent: I think you're pretty brave to show your face around here. Although I hear Jet's like the bad guy around here. (Jet knocks on the door) Jet: Yo, Chloe. Chloe: Later Trent. (Chloe leaves) Jet: Don't you think you two are getting a bit too close with Trent? Chloe: Trent and I are just friends. Jealous much? Third Plot: Joey Jennifer: I can't beleve some people are gay. Angelina: It happens. Jillian: It's not wrong to be gay, but still. Catherine: But the thought of two guys or two girls. Joey:Not everyone has to exactly be straight. Some guys are bi meaning they date gay guys, bi guys, bi girls and straight girls. Bi girls date lesbians, bi girls, straight guys and bi guys. Jennifer: Oh I'm sorry when did I start watching the Logo channel? (Angelina, Catherina and Jnnifer start laughing. Jillian remains silent. Joey walks away sadly.) Catherine: Joey is crazy. Jillian: Wasn't that a bit harsh? Catherine: Look, we don't like gays or lesbos. Jillian: Still, that was my brother you laughed at. Jennifer: And life is harsh. Angelina: And God, doesn't accept gays and lesbos. Or bis, pan, and crap. Main Plot: Karissa (The next 2 weeks. Karissa comes down the hall with an edgy look. "Dead Memories" by Slipknot plays) Seth: Whoa. Sheridan: Someone's gone goth. Seth: Oh come on we see that Senior and Junior. Katie: Karissa? Karissa: Sup? Katrina: You are such a monstrosity. Karissa: Well, I like this look. Myles: I agree, it's hot! Karissa: Thanks. Myles: So hot. Karissa: I gotta go. Katrina: She is so not right in the head. I hope she comes to music night and lets hope it's successful. Sub Plot: Chloe/Jet/Trent (At music night) Rain: Damn this banner! (Jet helps her) Rain: Oh thanks. Jet: Sure. (Jet helps out Ursula withthe stage lights) Ursula: Uh thanks. Jet: No prob. (Jet helps Jeff out with the rug shags) Jeff: Thanks dude. Jet: No prob. Hey uh Jeff, you're friends with Trent MacPhereson right? Jeff: Best friends. Jet: I think he's tryin' to steal my girlfriend, Chloe. Jeff: Why? He wouldn't do that? He respects all relationships. Jet: But aren't they a bit too close? Jeff: It's not wrong. He's close with Rain too like how I'm close with Lindsay. Jet: So? Jeff: You are being paranoid, not all guys do like how you do or did. Jet: Still you didn't get a girl pregnant. Neither did he. Jeff: Whatever man. (Music night has the last act being Trent and Chloe singing "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum) Third Plot: Joey (After school) Joey: Hey, freshman. You have anything against gays? Ryan: No, why? Joey: My sister and friends were being all mean about it. Ryan: Are you gay? Joey: Yes! Don't tell anyone. Ryan: Well, I am too. Joey: Like Jennifer's judgemental, Angelina says God doesn't accept gays and Catherine's the queen bee of North Dallas High. Ryan: Bitches. What about your sister? Joey: She doesn't know and she makes jokes too. Ryan: That's harsh. Joey: Yeah. Ryan: It's getting late and what? Joey: Nothing, I gotta go. Main Plot: Karissa (At Karissa's/Katrina's) Katrina: Where are you going? Karissa: Don't tell mom, but I'm going to Rockfest. Katrina: No, I'm done covering for you. You did drugs and now it's like you're different. Karissa: Cause this is the real me. And I'm not even uptight like you hated. Katrina: When I tell you to loosen up I mean to do something that keeps you alive not drugs. Karissa: Just tell her, I'll be at the library. Katrina: Karissa don't. Karissa: What? Katrina: Think about it, I've been worrying about all along since you've been out. And you could've been killed, raped or kidnapped or joined a gang. Karissa: Wow. Katrina: I worry about you sis. (Katrina and Karissa hug) Katrina: I've worried since you've been skipping. Karissa: I won't do this anymore. Sub Plot: Chloe/Jet/Trent Jet: You know, you've got alot of nerve to flirt with other guys girls. Trent: You think, I want Chloe? Jet: It's obvious you both like music, you're way too kind to her and-- Trent: Shut up Andrews. I have my eyes for someone not her though. Jet: And-- what? Trent: I admire how brave Chloe is but I'm not into her. Jet: Is it Ursula? Trent: No. Jet: Catherine? Trent: HELL no. Jet: Oh the other goth, Rain. Trent: I guess, yeah. Main Plot: Karissa (At Karissa's/Katrina's) Katrina: We're off to school. Mrs Johnson: Bye girls. Mr Johnson: Have a good day. (Karissa and Katrina leave out the door) Katrina: I'm glad you kept the look though. Karissa: Thanks sis. Katrina: This day will be good. No great. Category:Blog posts